neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Helpful hints
This page is for helpful hints for NeoPets players. And if you dont know what neopets is you need to go to www.neopets.com! When these pages refer to something costing or being "free", they are referring to neopoints, not to "real" money. Playing on the NeoPets site is free. The following list of activities on NeoPets will help users win virtual things and neopoints. Daily or More Often First the free (virtual) stuff... (You can get something for free from each of the following places once a day.) * Daily Puzzle (on the Community Page) * Collect your interest at the Bank.. The more neopoints you have in the bank, the more interest you can collect. ** You cannot collect your daily interest after you make a deposit or a withdrawl, so remember to collect your interest first. The other nice thing about the bank is that you can't lose the neopoints that are in the bank to random events. * Omelettes - get your daily free omelette * Jelly - get your daily free jelly from jelly world(or as it's called in some parts of the world, jello) * Soup Kitchen - The soup faerie feeds poor neopets. If you have more than 3,000 neopoints, this will not work for you. * Qasalan Expellibox - prizes include neocash * Tombola - you can go to the Tombola each day to get a surprise: neopoints (np), a gift or nothing ** Sometimes the Tiki Tack man, who is in charge of the Tombola, will tell you that you need to donate a few Neopoints or he won't reopen (eventually, enough people contribute) * Fruit Machine - gives out, neopoints, items or... nothing * Coltzan's Shrine - Coltzan blesses neopets with all kinds of things -- strength, health, neopoints, rare coins, other items or nothing. Visiting doesn't cost anything, So, you might as well try. * Healing Springs - The Water Faerie at the Healing Springs will heal sick neopets for free. She also give out healing potions. You can visit her more than once a day (every 30 minutes). * The Discarded Magical Blue Grundo Plushie of Prosperity Talk to him, and you might end up with a prize. Usually, he won't say anything, but when you leave, you will knock something over. * Underwater Fishing - Take each of your pets fishing, you might get NP's, a book, a fish, or just an old boot! ** The higher your level, the better the items you fish out are. * Lunar Temple - Guess the phase of the moon and win a prize. * Weltrude's Toy Chest You get a daily freebie from Weltrude, the head of the Petpet Protection Society. * Meteor Crash Site If you poke the meteor with a stick, you might get a prize. You can visit a couple times per day. * The Meridell Rubbish Dump- Free things from a pile of trash. * The Neopian Second-Hand Shoppe- One Per Day free wearable items. * Money Tree- Several chances at some free donations * Faerie Caverns- Have the right directiosn and you could come across a free prize. One try a day. * Deserted Tomb in the ruins of Geraptiku. * Shop of Offers This shop isn't updated often, but once a day it has a slorg, and if you click on it, you get up to 100 np! * Advent Calendar - Get free things every day during the month of Celebrating (December). * Apple Bobbing - Bob for apples, items, or junk. Possibility of disease and loss of HP. * Krawk Island Mansion - Fire at the Squid/Octopus to recieve items or Hidden Shore Map Pieces. Monthly Freebies Once a month you can go to http://www.neopets.com/freebies/index.phtml for 2000 neopoints and some food. Gambles Then, there are the gambles. These cost neopoints, but you can win... * Pick Your Own- Costs 400 neopoints. You can look in 20 areas of the farm anything you find you can keep. * Tarla's Shop of Mystery- Buy a bag you could end up with something more valuable than you paid for. * Buried Treasure - Costs 300 neopoints. Can only be played once every 3 hours. Wheels: (WARNING: There is also a risk that your pet could get injured when playing the wheels. Healing potions or the Healing Springs may be used to restore an injured neopet. ) * Wheel of Excitement - Costs 500 neopoints. Cannot be played more often than once every two hours. * Wheel of Mediocrity - Costs 100 neopoints. * Wheel of Monotony - Costs 150 neopionts and takes a long time (about two hours). Once per day. * Wheel of Knowledge - Costs 500 neopoints. Once every 24 hours. We are collecting the sayings from the Wheel of Knowledge . Please feel free to add any you get. * Wheel of Misfortune - Costs 150 neopoints usually ends badly Scratchcards: (Collect from auctions or buy scratchcards every six hours from each Kiosk. Go to the site to scratch off 6 of the 9 squares and see if you win anything.) * Happy Valley Scratchcard - Costs 600 neopoints at Kiosk * Lost Desert Scratchcard Kiosk Costs 500 neopoints at Kiosk * Deserted Fairground Scratchcards Costs 1,200 neopoints at Kiosk Other Ways to Earn NeoPoints * Open a Shop * Play Games * Tips to Become Rich Other Pages with Helpful Hints The following pages have helpful hints on particular NeoPet topics: * Avatars * Money Tree hints and tips etc * Formatting Your NeoPets Pages: NeoHTML, Layout, Look-Up, Look-Ups by 4mickey or just see the items in the Formatting Category. * Related category: PetCare category:help